


Caged Within

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Within

Trapped, caged in a cell

The wolf caught by hunters trap

Waiting to break free


End file.
